Osana x Ayano Oneshots
by YandereSmut
Summary: This ship isn't popular and I'm bored. I update whenever I feel like it, this is just for me when I struggle with Small Needs
1. Intros

**_A/N_**

 ** _So I'm gonna write this fanfic full of random one shots because I'm weird and no one ships this. If you don't like don't read. Any warnings are at the beginning of every chapter. This isn't a smut chapter so no warnings, yay._**

Ayano sighed. It was another boring, dull day. She'd go to school, eat, learn, go home, eat, go to sleep, wake up and then go to school again. The status quo of her emotionless existence continued. She slung her bookbag over her shoulder and walked out the door.

"Taro-kun hurry up!" "Stop yelling osananajimi it's gonna be fine." The tsundere huffed, directing all attention to her incompetent crush. "You are going to make us late-" She stopped as she fell along with the other girl.

Osana growled and got up, wiping dust off her skirt. "See baka! If you weren't such a dummy I wouldn't of knocked over this girl." Osana rolled her eyes before turning to Ayano. "Sorry, you need help?" She extended a hand which the fallen girl accepted.

Ayano was in a state of ecstasy. Raw emotion flooded her veins as her cheeks turned a bright hue of red. She shivered a bit when her hand made contact with the other girl's, the feeling of it driving her crazy.

"My name's Osana Najimi. Yours?" "Ayano-" She stopped. Maybe she shouldn't mention that she's an Aishi. The country's still a bit unsure whether or not her mom belongs in jail.

"Osana, we're going to be late!" "Fine you baka!" Osana yelled at her friend who was tugging at her other hand. "Bye Ayano-chan!" She said as she left with her friend.

Confusion overwhelmed Ayano at first. Why did she feel so warm? All that happened was she met a girl. A beautiful, wonderful, pretty girl-

Her eyes widened in realization. She was in love.

There was also a different feeling in her. One so different yet so similar to the one lighting up her cheeks, as the other new emotion boiled in her. The feeling she got when she saw that boy hold Osana's hand though Ayano couldn't name it.

Jealousy? Envy? No those were accurate but not quite it. It was the raw emotion of fire and hate. She couldn't stand seeing Osana touching someone else, she couldn't stand seeing her crush annoyed or upset.

The word came to her.

Rage.


	2. Fire

Osana liked fire. The orange flicker of destruction was almost entrancing, how it swarmed anything it could. Maybe that's why she was ok with Taro's death. Sure the end result was gruesome but it was a pretty spectacle of beautiful orange engulfing him. If his screams of agony were removed it would be perfect.

She was in the cooking club watching Ayano with a dull smile, she was cooking some kind of soup on an open fire. Flames licking the metal pot she stirred, boiling it with blue flames. "Would you like a sample?" Ayano purred. Osana nodded, her eyes still on the dancing wisps.

The grey eyed girl brought over two small bowls, placing one in front of the tsundere. Osana sighed, the stove turned off and her entertainment gone. She shoved a spoonful in her mouth before feeling heat on her tongue. She breathed out desperately, a different kind of fire dancing on her tongue. As she did so, Ayano nudged a glass of milk over to her, smirking.

Osana liked fire, but not spicy food.


	3. Dates

"Hmm?" Taro looked quizzically at Osana. "A date? Sure my osananajimi, we can try it out." She smiled before rolling her eyes and scoffing.

The restaurant was simple and affordable for the high school seniors. Taro went to get menus while Osana headed for a drink of water from a water fountain outside.

As she was heading back, she got grabbed and pulled away into a dark alley. Osana tried struggling away but her captor was too strong.

Finally she was pushed to the ground, and before she could even scream or hit the kidnapper, she had her arms tied behind her back and her mouth was gagged. Though now she could see who took her, a familiar second year at her school with black hair and grey eyes.

"Senpai?" She asked worriedly as Osana struggled against her restraints. Ayano sighed as she pulled out a pair of headphones, placing them on Osana before running to tell Taro that his date had to leave.

When Ayano came back, Osana was barely conscious. Her eyes foggy, much like her mind, and saliva had soaked through her fabric gag. Ayano let out a dreamy sigh, untying her arms as they numbly swung by her sides.

When she was finally free of her bindings, Ayano snapped in front of her senpai's face. Osana's eyes instantly cleared up as she jolted. "Ugh, what happened-" She blinked a couple times before shaking her head. "Ayano-kohai?" She wrapped her arms around the confused tsundere.

"You collapsed. I guess you must be so hungry, drama queen." Osana rolled her eyes. "I'm not that dramatic kohai." She got up and grabbed Ayano's hand. "Now let's start our date, baka." She kissed Ayano's cheek before pulling the underclassman away, completely unaware of what had transpired.


	4. Demonic Assassin

**A/N I'M BACK. SORRY BOUT HIATUS AND SUCH JUST BEEN really busy.**

 **So new song thing on Dev's YT. Yas.**

* * *

It had been another borring night and Ayano had just finished up clearing the body. Info-chan was probably ignoring her texts, flirting with Midori most likely. Ayano had teased the red head about fifty times and was sure the next assassination would be her killing herself.

The night was pitch black. Ayano was to busy in her thoughts to notice the girl dashing across the pavement. Screams of "Idiot!" "Baka!" "Fucker!" were echoing until the orange haired obstacle stopped. "S-sorry, thought you were someone else." she murmured. A warm feeling was in Ayano's chest, though she didn't want to admit it. The orange haired girl vanished back into the night a swiftly as she emerged.

The next day Info-chan sent her a picture of the girl, Osana Najimi.

 _Info-chan: Next Target. Your objective is to kill her._

 _Ayano: Can I get a different mission?_

 _Info-chan: Why? Don't you want the money?_

 _Ayano: Yeah but_

 _Info-chan: I saw you last night. I'm not an idiot. Call this payment for all your jokes about me and Midori_

 _Ayano: C'mon you two would be an adorable couple_

 _Info-chan: Your payment isn't getting any closer_

 _Ayano: pls_

Ayano didn't receive a text for five minutes until Info-chan had given in. A new target was sent, a boy with black hair and a generic face. Her objective was to get some photos for an obsessed client.

Taro Yamada was screaming at her. Ayano tried to smile cutely, trying to walk past but no. He was yelling about what a monster she was. He probably knew her murder record, she wasn't the best at her job. At least she got pictures.

Osana stomped up to her angrily after Ayano had slipped away. "Y-you!" In the crisp daylight, Osana recognized last night's stranger.

Ayano let the words just fly through her ears. They didn't register. All she felt was her heart shattering at the word 'rival'. It meant three things.

Osana hated her.

Osana thought she liked Taro.

Osana liked Taro.

Info-chan texted Ayano when the gloomy assassin returned home once more.

 _Info-chan: so that was bad_

 _Ayano: I probably should of killed her like you said. Would've had the same result_

 _Info-chan: tsk tsk Aishi, giving up hope already_

 _Ayano: I told you to never refer to my last name_

 _Info-chan: so you're saying you aren't absolutely obsessed with her_

 _Ayano: ..._

 _Info-chan: Ruto could have a solution_

 _Ayano: thanks Info_

Oka Ruto wasn't necessarily a friend of Ayano's. She was just an ally who could be useful if the situation required something unconventional as a solution.

Temporarily becoming an amalgamation of evil demons qualified as an unconventional solution, but it worked.

Osana was struggling between two demonic claws holding her arms in place and one pushing her to her knees. "W-what do you want?!" She yelped desperately. Ayano's eyes were cold as she floated above her crush. Shesummoned a small flame in her palm and lowered the controlled fire into Osana's line of sight, making it's swaying movements ever so beautiful. "I want you~" Ayano's voice was low and seductive, heightened by her demon powers. Within seconds Osana was putty in her hands, staring intently at the mesmerising flame while Ayano bombarded her ears with sexy whispers of commands.

Ayano's demonic powers eventually wore out, exhausting her as she fell. Osana yawned, wrapping her arms around the unconscious girl. She sloppily kissed her cheek before collapsing from exhaustion as well.

Ayano woke up in her bedroom, Osana curled up on the floor next to the bed. On Ayano's television there was a note.

 _Your welcome. -Info_

Ayano really needed to stop making fun of her.


	5. Tentacles

_**AN: I had personal problems in real life. So I wrote tentacle porn. And hypnosis. I have no standards.**_

Osana barely noticed the tentacles slithering across her abdomen and legs. Her eyes were more focused on the glowing center of the giant monster. Her body was lax as her thoughts slipped away.

A large tentacle slipped through her parted lips, forcing her to deep throat it. She choked, breaking the trance for moments and struggling. A couple tentacles began to take off her shirt and bra, then squeezing her hard nipples. She moaned though the sound was muffled by the slimy appendage jammed down her throat.

Another bunch of tentacles slipped under her skirt as the centrepiece of the creature lit up again, Osana's mind slipping back into the abyss. A slimy tentacle slid into her pussy as she got facefucked continuously by another one.

* * *

Ayano picked up Osana's unconscious body with a smile. So maybe the Occult ritual didn't go exactly to plan (and banishing the demon wasn't exactly fun). But looking at the pleasant mess around her and seeing her girlfriend in such pleasant bliss even while asleep, it seemed that it wasn't a complete failure.


End file.
